1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of running an internal combustion engine with alternative fuels, as high or low octane gasoline, paraffin, diesel oil, ethanol, methanol or similar fuels and/or mixtures thereof and combustible gases as LP-gas and the like with an unchanged compression ratio, wherein each of the cylinders can be fed with an extra medium besides the fuel needed for running the engine, said fuel being heated by the heat from the exhaust system. The invention also relates to a combustion engine capable of running with alternative fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today there is no possibility to use more or less all existing fuels in the same engine without changing the compression ratio.
In order to be able to use thicker oils in diesel engines it has previously been suggested to heat the fuel by the heat from the exhaust gases to achieve lower viscosity, whereby compression heat is consumed for vaporizing and combusting the oil. In this way a lower compression and/or higher power output and usage of thicker oil have been made possible.
It has also been suggested to heat the fuel before it enters the intake manifold, in order to reduce unpleasant discharge of exhaust gases at low engine speed.
With direct injection internal combustion engines it is further known to use preheated air for the intake-manifold at idling and low-load-condition. Attempts are made to achieve cleaner exhaust gases and lower fuel consumption at idling and low-load-condition in this way.
In previously known mechanically controlled gasoline injection systems the injection is performed continuously and needs no driving from the engine. The amount of fuel injected is regulated by the amount of air that is sucked into each cylinder.
All these known proposed improvements solve some minor problems, but none of them solve the problem of running an internal combustion engine, for example an Otto-engine, with a great number of alternative fuels.